youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Baroness
Baroness is an American sludge metal, progressive metal, stoner rock, heavy metal, and alternative metal band from Savannah, Georgia, whose original members all grew up together in Lexington, Virginia. History Formative Years Baroness formed in mid-2003, founded by former members of the punk/metal band Johnny Welfare and the Payjecks. Singer John Dyer Baizley creates the artwork for all Baroness albums, an d has done artwork for other bands and labels such as Darkest Hour, The Red Chord, Vitamin X, Skeletonwitch, Sounds of the Underground, Kylesa, Kvelertak, Black Tusk, Daughters, Torche, Pig destroyer, and the Magrudergrind/sh*tstorm split grindcore CD on Robotic Empire. From 2004 to 2007, Baroness recorded and released three EP's, named First, Second, and A Grey Sigh in a Flower Husk (aka Third), with the third one being a split album with Unpersons. Red Album Baroness started recording their first full-length album in March 2007. The Red Album was released on September 4, 2007, and met positive reception. Heavy Metal magazine Revolver named it Album of the Year. On December 1, 2007, Baroness performed at New York City's Bowery Ballroom. On September 20, 2008, the band announced via MySpace Brian Blickle would be parting ways, while also introducing a new guitarist named Peter Adams, also of Virginia-based band Valkyrie. Throughout 2007-2009, Baroness toured and shared the stage with many bands including Converge, The Red Chord, High on Fire, Opeth, Coheed and Cambira, Coliseum, Mastodon, Minsk, and Clutch. Blue Album On May 18, 2009, Baroness entered The Track Studio in Plano, Texas, to record their second full-length album, Blue Record, produced by John Congleton (The Roots, Explosions in the Sky, Black Mountain, The Polyphonic Spree). It was released via Relapse Records on October 13, 2009. In February and March 2010, Baroness played in the Australian Soundweave Festival, alongside bands such as Clutch, Isis, Meshuggah, Janes Addiction, and Faith No More, and toured Japan in March 2010 with Isis. Baroness have toured with man y other prominent bands, such as supporting Mastodon on their US headlining tour in April–May 2010, Deftones for August–September 2010. In addition, Baroness was selected as one of the two supporting acts (the other being Lamb of God), for Metallica on their tour of Australia New Zealand in late 2010. Baroness also performed at Coachella and Bonnaroo in 2010. Blue Record would later be named the 20th Greatest Metal Album in history by "LA Weekly" in 2013. Yellow & Green On May 23, 2011, the band launched their official website. The first content released on the new page gave hints to work on a new album being produced again by John Congleton. On May 14, 2012, the single "Take My Bones Away" from the new album was released over YouTube, along with an album teaser. Baroness released Yellow & Green on July 17, 2012, through Relapse. Bus Crash Near Bath, England On August 15, 2012, nine passenger swerve injured (two seriously), when the German-registered coach in which the band were traveling fell from a viaduct near Bath, England. Emergency services were called to Brassknocker Hill in Monkton Combe after the coach fell 30 ft (9m), from the viaduct. Avon Fire and Rescue Service said the incident happened at 11:30 BST; due to heavy rain and reduced visibility it was not possible for the air ambulance to land. Emergency services said two people were transported to Frenchay Hospital in Bristol while seven others went to the Royal United Hospital (RUH), in Bath. As a result of the crash, frontman John Baizley suffered a broken left arm broken left leg. Allen Blickle and Matt Maggioni each suffered fractured vertebrae. Pete Adams was treated and released from the hospital on August 16, 2012. Recovery and Lineup Changes During the subsequent months of recovery, Baroness began scheduling tour dates once more. John Baizley performed an acoustic set and artwork exhibition on March 14, 15, and 16, 2013, at SXSW in Austin, Texas. In addition, Baroness made plans to perform at festivals such as chaos in Tejas, Free Press Summer Festival, and Heavy MTL in Montreal, Quebec. On March 25, 2013, through a statement posted on Baroness' official website, it was announced that both Allen Blickle (drums), and Matt Maggioni (bass guitar), had left Baroness. On April 1, 2013, the first leg of Baroness' 2013 US Headlining Tour was announced, featuring the debut of bass guitarist Nick Jost, and drummer Sebastian Thomson. On September 27, 2013, they started their European Tour in Tilburg, Netherlands. Among other places they will play at UKA in Trondheim - Norway's largest cultural festival. On August 28, 2015, they released the single "Chlorine & Wine" and announced that their new album Purple would be released on December 18, 2015. Discography Studio Albums # Red Album (2007) ## Rays on Pinion ## The Birthing ## Isak ## Wailing Wintry Wind ## Cockroach en Fleur ## Wanderlust ## Aleph ## Teeth of a Cogwheel ## O'Appalachia ## Grad ## Untitled # Blue Record (2009) ## Bullhead's Psalm ## The Sweetest Cure ## Jake Leg ## Steel That Sleeps the Eye ## Swollen and Halo ## Ogeechee Hymnal ## A Horse Called Golgotha ## O'er Hell and Hide ## War, Wisdon, and Rhyme ## Blackpowder Orchard ## The Gnasha ## Bullhead's Lament ## The Birthing LIVE ## Isak LIVE ## Rays on Pinion LIVE ## Wanderlust LIVE ## Grad LIVE # Yellow & Green (2012) ## Yellow Theme ## Take My Bones Away ## March to the Sea ## Little Things ## Twinkler ## Cocainium ## Back Where I Belong ## Sea Lungs ## Eula ## Green Theme ## Board Up the House ## Mtns. (The Crown & Anchor) ## Foolsong ## Collapse ## Psalms Alive ## Stretchmarker ## The Line Between ## If I Forget The, Lowcountry # Purple (2015) ## Morningstar ## Shock Me ## Try to Disappear ## Kerosene ## Fugue ## Chlorine & Wine ## The Iron Bell ## Desperation Burns ## I Have To Wake Up (Would You Stop the Rain?) ## Crossroads of Infinity Split LP's # A Grey Sigh in a Flower Husk (2007) ## Teiresias ## Cavite ## Black Finnegan ## Number ## Dry Hand ## A Small Gesture, A Thousand Happy Gestures EP's # First (2004) ## Tower Falls ## Coeur ## Rise # Second (2005) ## Red Sky ## Son of Sun ## Vision Live # Live at Maida Vale (2013) Singles # A Horse Called Golgotha (2010) # Take My Bones Away (2012) # March to the Sea (2012) Compilations # First & Second (2008) Music Videos # Wanderlust from Red Album (2007) # A Horse Called Golgotha from Blue Record (2009) # Take My Bones Away from Yellow & Green (2012) Members Current members # John Baizley—rhythm guitar, lead vocals (2003–present) # Peter Adams—lead guitar, backing vocals (2008–present) # Nick Jost—bass guitar (2013–present) # Sabastian Thomas—drums, percussion (2013–present) Former Members # Allan Blickle—drums (2003-2013) # Summer Welch—bass guitar, backing vocals (2003-2012) # Tim Loose—lead guitar (2003-2005) # Brian Bickle—lead guitar (2006-2008) # Matt Maggioni—bass guitar (2012-2013) References Footnotes # Jump up^ The video premiered on MTV's Headbanger's Ball, December 8, 2007.ref-27" style="line-height:1;font-size:10.08px;unicode-bidi:-webkit-isolate;">[[Wikipedia:Baroness (band)#cite_note-27 # Jump up^ The video premiered on MySpace Music, November 7, 2009.ref-29" style="line-height:1;font-size:10.08px;unicode-bidi:-webkit-isolate;">[[Wikipedia:Baroness (band)#cite_note-29 # Jump up^ The video premiered on Magazine's website on July 25, 2012.[29] Citations # Jump up^ "After tragedy, Baroness has the mettle to push on - Houston Chronicle". Chron.com. 2013-05-15. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # Jump up^ Dan DeLuca, Inquirer Music Critic (2013-05-24). "Resilient alt-metal band Baroness to open U.S. tour here". Philly.com. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # ^ Sparrow 3-0 Sparrow_3-1 "Baroness Interview". Deaf Sparrow. Archived from the original on July 9, 2011. Retrieved July 13, 2011. # Jump up^ 2656.html New-Noise article about Baroness[[rot|2656.html New-Noise article about Baroness[Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Link rot]'' # 'Jump up^' John Baizley at MySpace # 'Jump up^' "Aggressive Tendencies: Year in Review 2007"[dead link], ''Exclaim!, December 2007. # Jump up^ Revolver. November 2007. Missing or empty |title= (missing title)[page needed] # Booking_8-0 "Baroness". Mammoth Booking. Retrieved July 16, 2011. # Jump up^ "ISIS – On The Road Once Again". Isis official blog. March 16, 2010. RetrievedApril 19, 2011. # Jump up^ "LAMB OF GOD And BARONESS To Support METALLICA In New Zealand, Australia". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. July 8, 2010. Retrieved July 13,2011. # Jump up^ 2010 jay-z pavement gorillaz thom_yorke/house300/ "Coachella 2010 Lineup: Jay-Z, Gorillaz, Pavement, Thom Yorke????". [gorillaz_thom_yorke/house300/ "Coachella 2010 Lineup: Jay-Z, Gorillaz, Pavement, Thom Yorke????". ''Wikipedia:Stereogum. BUZZmedia. January 19, 2010. Retrieved July 13, 2011.'' # Jump up^ Dombal, Ryan (February 9, 2010). "Bonnaroo Lineup Announced". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved July 13, 2011. # Jump up^ "The 20 Greatest Metal Albums in History: The Complete List". Retrieved March 26,2013. # Baroness_Site_14-0 "Baroness". Baroness via Myspace. Retrieved December 7, 2011. # Jump up^ Ramirez, Carlos (April 11, 2012). "Baroness, 'Yellow & Green': Georgia Sludgesters Announce Third Album". Noisecreep. AOL. Retrieved April 12, 2012. # Jump up^ "Band injured in Bus Crash". BBC. August 15, 2012. Retrieved August 15, 2012. # Jump up^ "Baroness News Update". Baroness Official Website. August 16, 2012. RetrievedAugust 16, 2012. # Jump up^ "Baroness – Official Website » SXSW". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-01. Retrieved2013-05-30. # Jump up^ "Baroness – Official Website » Chaos In Tejas". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-11. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # Jump up^ "Baroness – Official Website » Free Press Summer Festival". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-02-28. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # Jump up^ "Baroness – Official Website » Heavy MTL". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-26. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # Jump up^ "Baroness – Official Website » Update". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-03-25. Retrieved2013-05-30. # ^ 23-0 23-1 23-2 "Baroness – Official Website » 2013 Headlining Tour". Baronessmusic.com. 2013-04-01. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # ^ 24-0 24-1 24-2 24-3 24-4 "Artist Chart History – Baroness". Billboard. Archived from the original on July 13, 2011. Retrieved July 13, 2011. # Jump up^ "BARONESS signs to Relapse Records". Metal Injection. April 6, 2007. RetrievedJuly 13, 2011. # Jump up^ Yancey, Bryne (August 30, 2010). "Baroness covering Descendents on new 7-inch".PunkNews.org. Archived from the original on September 2, 2010. Retrieved August 30,2010. # Jump up^ http://headbangersblog.mtv.com/2007/12/06/video-premiere-baroness-meander-with-wanderlust/[dead link] # Jump up^ "BARONESS: Premieres Video For ‘A Horse Called Golgotha’". The Silver Tongue. November 7, 2009. Retrieved July 13, 2011. # Jump up^ "BPremiere: Baroness, 'Take My Bones Away'". Rolling Stone Magazine. July 25, 2012. Retrieved July 25, 2012. Videos # Live Performances This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on August 30, 2015. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011